


Kylo's Favorite Student

by softkyloben



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Issues, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edgeplay, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Kylo Ren, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kylo Ren, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyloben/pseuds/softkyloben
Summary: AU where reader is in college and at the start of a new semester has the infamous Mr. Ren as one of her new teachers. This is going to turn into shameless smut so be warned now.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 27





	1. Professor Ren

The first day of a brand new semester at your college. This was sure to be an interesting day to say the least. You decided on what to wear, a black pleated skirt with a dark red sweater, black thigh high socks, mary janes. You brushed your hair and kept it down today as you didn't have much time before you had to get to class. Nothing in your usual schedule was going to change much besides a new literature class taught by Mr. Ren.

You were actually very interested in reading and didn't have much trouble with any English class in the past, but you were dreading having to listen to hour long lectures by Kylo Ren. You had never actually talked with him, but he was kind of infamous around the campus because of his personality. Students were always complaining about how much work he assigned, how strict he was, and generally people were just not very fond of him.

You grabbed your black button down coat and bag and made your way to class. Thoughts of Ren were swirling in your mind. _Could he really be so bad...? He doesn't seem_ that _bad. He's kinda hot actually._

You shook your head and stopped yourself, what were you saying? Going to a brand new class with inappropriate thoughts about your professor was **not** what you were about to do.

Finally arriving at the hallway your class was located, you hesitantly walked in. Ren was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. His eyes met yours and you quickly looked away and found a seat. 

The classroom filled up with more students, but you weren't paying attention to anyone but your professor. For some odd reason it was so hard to stop staring at him.

He was very tall, much taller than most men around. _What, is he like 6'1' or something?_ You looked him up and down several times, making sure that he didn't notice. His black shoulder length hair was in perfect waves, he had birthmarks and moles dusting his skin, his dark brown eyes had a strong intensity about them. His muscles looked like they wanted to rip the tight button up shirt he had on. 

Ren sat down on his desk and everyone started to quiet down. "Good morning and welcome to my Literature course," He started.

It had only just occurred to you that you had never actually heard his voice, and it was very deep, raspy, and sensual.

"My name is Kylo Ren, though you all will call me Professor Ren, Mr. Ren, or sir." 

Students were exchanging confused looks with each other and cracking smiles already. _Kylo Ren... such a different name. I wonder if that's his actual name?_

Kylo seemed to immediately take notice of everyone's reactions and his eyebrows furrowed at them. "Don't bother asking me questions about my name. Yes, my birth name is something else but obviously I'm not going to reveal that to any of you." He scowled.

His aggressive tone made you feel something, but you couldn't pin point exactly what it was... because you'd never felt it before. It _excited_ you?

Professor Ren started to write rules of his class down onto the board. His handwriting was fast and aggressive. 

"Now, I'm going to hand out a syllabus for everyone so there will be no excuses as to turning assignments in late, or not knowing my rules in this class." He spoke loudly.

_Fuck, he's coming to my seat-_

The tall man walked slowly over to your desk and made eye contact with you again. He set the papers gently on your desk and you took notice of how big his hands were in comparison to your own.

The book your class was going to start off reading was _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. You had never read it and felt happy about the choice.

After a while more of Professor Ren talking about his assignments, grading system, and supplies you'd need, the class was almost over.

You really didn't take much of what your teacher said in because it felt impossible to focus on anything but his face and mannerisms. 

This was going to become a problem for you, how easily distracted you were by him. 


	2. Thoughts of Kylo

The past few classes with Professor Ren weren't any better for you. In fact, it became increasingly harder for you to focus on the work. All you could do was stare at Kylo, think about him, and daydream. It wasn't healthy. 

You couldn't understand why he was having this affect on you. You had never dated anyone because your standards were so impossibly high due to fictional characters ruining real people for you.

This feeling of shyness around your teacher made you feel so ridiculous. You felt like a high school girl becoming all giggly around their crush.

 _How old is Professor Ren anyway?_ You thought to yourself. You were 22, and you had a feeling he was much older than you. This should've been enough to make you feel disgusted about thinking of him in a sexual way, as if him being your teacher wasn't already enough.  


It didn't. 

You barely ever spoke to him in or outside of his class because you didn't know what to say and you just felt so nervous around him.

You craved his attention so badly, how could you get it if you can't even fucking talk to him? Even if you made up something about needing help with work, you felt as if he'd see right through you and cause you to crumble right in front of him. You never had so much anxiety about talking to a guy before, why was he so different?

It was a Thursday night and you had class with him tomorrow morning again. As you lay in bed feeling flustered about seeing him again, you tried to think of ways to catch his eye without having to speak much. Dropping your books or a pencil seemed so cliché and obvious. Asking him some made up question about class wasn't great either because you knew you were a bad liar. 

After thinking about it you decided that tomorrow morning you'd wear something more sexy to class. You didn't wear makeup very often because of how time consuming it was but you'd take the extra step in the morning to get all dolled up for Professor Ren.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with me?" You mumbled to yourself and put your pillow over your face.

You hated that he already had so much control over you without even doing anything to you directly. 

* * *

When you woke up forty five minutes earlier than usual, you felt very eager to get to class and see your professor's reaction to you. Just the thought of him staring at you the way you gazed at him so often gave you butterflies.

A dark red and black plaid miniskirt, fishnet tights, and a cropped hoodie seemed good enough for now. You put your hair into braids and quickly did your makeup. If your outfit wasn't enough to catch his eye, the red lipstick and bold eyeliner you put on would surely do it.

Slipping on your mary janes and grabbing everything you needed for the day, you took off towards your class. You had been listening to songs while getting ready that made you feel confident and hot as fuck for once. _Shit, I almost forgot!_ You took the sweet perfume out of your bag and spritzed it on your neck and wrists. If at any point you had to get close to your teacher, you thought you'd be more tempting to him this way.

You walked into class, your posture perfectly straight and you exuded beauty. Kylo looked up from his desk and had the same blank expression on as usual. You shot a brief smile at him before sitting down. 

You gained attention from guys in your class pretty quickly, which you hadn't even thought about because your mind was so clouded with Kylo.

During Kylo's lecture, he took notice of the stares coming your way and grimaced. _Is he jealous?_ You immediately thought, heart racing and trying to hide a smile.

This was it. Professor Ren had definitely noticed you today. You could never tell what he was thinking, he was so mysterious. _He's so jealous that the guys are all looking at me, he looks pissed. Fuck, this is so wrong. This can't be happening, what have I got myself into-_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the class suddenly packing up and starting to leave. 

"Good work today, I better have all of your analysis questions tomorrow." Professor Ren stated as students left.

You picked up your bag and got up slowly, shooting quick looks at Kylo. Once everyone else had left, you stopped in your tracks as a sudden voice made your spine shiver.

"(Y/N), wait a minute." Kylo said firmly. "Come here, I need to talk to you."

You turned to him, trying your best to get yourself together quickly. You smiled at him and fluttered your eyelashes. "Is something wrong, Professor?" You asked innocently.

_He's going to compliment me, or ask for my number, or something-_   


Your thoughts were racing, your heart was pounding, and you felt like the anticipation of his words were going to kill you any second.

He walked over to the classroom door, shut it slowly and locked it.

"Your outfit today was very out of character for you, and it was interrupting my class. You must know how revealing it is, you're a smart girl." He said bluntly.

You were so taken aback by what he said and couldn't find the words to answer him, you stood there while he glared at you. 

"U-um, I apologize Professor... I didn't realize it was having an effect on anyone..." You stuttered, your face turning red.

Kylo sat on his desk and started to smile slightly at you. "I don't believe that for a second, (y/n)."

He motioned for you to come closer with one finger, a look in his eyes that you hadn't seen before. You obeyed and stepped closer to him, getting closer than you two had ever been before. Kylo tugged at your miniskirt with one hand and smirked at you. 

"Who are you wearing this tiny skirt for? And the fishnets?" Kylo taunted you, his voice low. 

_Is he trying to humiliate me right now?_ You suddenly turned angry and smacked his hand away from your clothing. This was by far the most embarrassing moment you've ever experienced. The fact that you were completely wrong about what Kylo was thinking during class made you feel so stupid.

Kylo grabbed your wrist roughly. "Excuse me, Professor Ren, but I didn't wear this for anybody but myself!" You lied through your teeth, too angry to care.

"Are you sure, angel?" Kylo laughed darkly and pulled you closer to him again. You had never felt your heart beat this fast before, adrenaline was coursing through your veins.

He roughly sat you down on his lap, your legs on both sides of his and he whispered into your ear.

"You wanted my attention so bad that you had to resort to dressing up like a little slut for me?"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Didn't take long for the smut, i'm not sorry and i hope somebody else finds this hot too.
> 
> The next chapter will be worse so prepare yourself. 


	3. I Want My Cake, and I Want to Eat it Too

The words coming from Kylo Ren's mouth made you feel so degraded, but you liked it. His rough hands gripped your sides and he looked at you, waiting for a response.

"I- I didn't wear this for y-you, why are you-" He cut you off by suddenly pressing his lips to yours. You felt like your soul had left your body and couldn't process what he was doing to you fast enough. 

"Is that what you wanted babydoll? You wanted your professor to touch you?" He humiliated you some more. You looked up at him and pouted. 

"Was I distracting you from teaching today, Kylo?" You spat at him, calling him by his first name for the first time ever.

He grabbed your face with one hand and forced you to look him in the eyes. "It's either sir or daddy to you." He growled.

You felt your stomach turn and your panties start to become soaked. As if everything else about this situation wasn't turning you on, somehow he just knew you had daddy issues too. 

"You are such a fucking brat. I'm not going to tolerate this in my class, do you understand?" Kylo asked you.

You shook your head at him and rolled your eyes. "If this is how I get punished, I'm not gonna stop." You talked back to him, trying your best to have an attitude.

Kylo's eyes widened at how feisty you had become in such a short time. He had to be in control of you again. He sat you down on his desk and looked you up and down.

"(Y/n), do you really think I haven't noticed you staring at me every class, desperate to get my attention? I see you constantly looking at me, barely speaking, you're so shy that I actually kind of felt pity for you. And then you show up in this fucking outfit, trying so hard to get an ounce of attention from me. All of the guys in class were looking at you like a goddamn piece of meat, and I know exactly what they were thinking about you. If you wanted me so bad, why didn't you just try to talk to me sweetheart?" Kylo's face was now a light pink tint.

You felt your heart skip a beat and your smile returned, but this time it was devilish. "So what you're saying is you were jealous...? You didn't want any of them to look at me like that because you wanted to have me for yourself, _daddy...?"_

Kylo's cock twitched at the sound of you teasing him. "Don't work yourself up here, baby. I've been looking at you since you first walked into my class. But this, what's happening right now is wrong. You're my student, if anyone were to find out about this I'd be fired and you could be expelled. How the fuck was I supposed to give you attention in class without others noticing that?" 

You thought about what he said for a second and everything clicked in your mind. "Well... you still could have acknowledged me more if you knew how desperate I was." You pouted at him, crossing your arms.

He bent down to you and placed his hand beside you on the desk. He loosened his tie and bit his lip. "How's this for giving you attention?" He teased and moved his hand down to your thigh. It traveled to your panties where he felt your wetness soaking through the fabric and he smirked at you. 

"Kitten... you're such a mess and I've barely touched you yet." Kylo purred and you instantly melted. 

His touch made you whimper and look up at him with pleading eyes. This feeling of such vulnerability was new to you.

Kylo moved closer to your face and started to rub you through your panties while taking your chin with his other hand. The sensation was already so overwhelming to you and he could tell. 

"Beg for me." He demanded which made you moan out. Kylo took pleasure in hearing you unravel in his hands.

"P-please, professor..." You started to beg, your whole body feeling hot.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please, fuck me daddy, I want you s-so bad," You moaned, squirming around under his touch.

Kylo looked at you with lust filling his eyes and grinned. "That's my good girl."

You could barely take it anymore but you knew he was just getting started with you. Kylo slid your skirt off and threw it to the side, revealing your black lace panties. He looked very pleased with you. Next he took off your shirt agonizingly slow which left you with your bra to match. 

You felt extremely shy as he gazed at your body, so you went to unbutton his shirt but he took hold of your hands and held them above your head. "Did I fucking say you could do that?" He asked.

You were intimidated by him but you couldn't help but want to fight back. You wanted to find his weakness. He continued to kiss your neck and cupped your breasts roughly. 

You let out moans of pleasure as the man you had been fantasizing of was finally touching you. He shot a glare at you and hissed, "Be quiet, do you want anyone to hear you in here fucking your teacher?" 

You suddenly felt ashamed of yourself but it felt so good and you were paralyzed under Kylo. "If you can't be quiet, I'll have to make you. Now bend over my lap, kitten." Kylo commanded.

You listened and bent over him, your ass exposed to him and shivering at his touch again. He started to rub your ass and with no warning, his hand came down and smacked it hard. You moaned instinctively, it felt so good to be used by him like this. Kylo pulled your braided hair hard and you knew what he was going to say.

"I said you need to be fucking quiet, you little whore." 

Even though he was degrading you, you loved it and wanted more, you wanted to please him as much as possible.

Kylo's hand came down on your ass again as he counted how many times he spanked you, and you managed to keep your moans in. After ten smacks, he sat you up again.

"See, it's not so hard to obey me right?" He licked his lips and you were dazed. "N-no, sir." You stammered.

Kylo kissed you roughly and pushed his tongue into your mouth as you sat on his lap once again. The small moans that came out while he made out with you were turning him on more than he'd admit, and you could feel his dick poking you under his pants. Kylo took off your bra and started to slowly brush his fingers across your sensitive areas, making you wetter if that was possible.

"How bad do you want me, princess?" He asked in between kisses. Kylo knew that the pet names turned you on and used them sparingly.

"I want you professor, I want you in my mouth," You pleaded and he looked at you like he was going to bust. "I want you to fuck me and tell me what a good girl I am, and that I'm all yours..." 

Kylo demanded you to take his pants and boxers off. You had thought many times about his dick but never imagined you'd be seeing it so soon. Since you were a virgin and never dated anyone, you felt a bit nervous about this. Kylo could tell you were apprehensive and stopped you, his face suddenly looking very serious.

"(Y/n), what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

You didn't want him to know that you were a virgin but it was evident enough in your expression that you were embarrassed of something, and it wasn't hard for Kylo to guess.

"Are you... a virgin?" He slowly whispered to you. You nodded sheepishly, averting eye contact with him. 

Kylo blushed a bit, and took your face in his hands. "It's okay, doll. I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me if it's too much for you." 

His comforting words made you feel relieved and you smiled at him. It was odd how he went from such dominance to sweet concern so quickly.

"I want to please you Kylo..." You looked at him cutely and slid off his boxers. His dick was so big, you gasped and he started to laugh. "Take it, baby." He pushed your head close to it and ran his fingers through your hair. You took it in your hands and started to pump, and Kylo closed his eyes and threw his head back. His dick was already extremely hard for you. This made you feel satisfaction inside and you licked the tip of him. He started to quietly moan and it was incredibly sexy. He had no right being this attractive without even trying. 

"Such a good girl, you want daddy to fuck your mouth so bad don't you?" He teased you. You took his cock into your mouth and it could barely fit. 

"God," he moaned. " _Fuck_ , baby." You started to suck it faster and it made you gag a few times as you adjusted to his size. His precum started to leak into your mouth and he tasted so good. 

He pulled out of your mouth, cum dripping down your lipstick smeared lips. Kylo wanted to hold his orgasm in until he was inside of you. You stuck two of his fingers in your mouth and sucked on them, making him look at you with his mouth open, he couldn't believe this quiet girl was such a whore for him but he loved it.

He flipped you back onto his desk and spread your legs, seeing the cum glisten all over your pussy already. "Fuck, angel." Kylo groaned and started to taste you slowly, the warmth of his tongue on your nerves made your back arch and you bit your lip hard to hold in your moans. He started to bite lightly on your inner thighs and suck on your clit. 

"Don't you dare make a sound, slut." Kylo said, the dominance in his voice rising. You were trying so hard to be quiet but the feeling of his lips on your pussy was too much.

"D-daddy!" You cried and he looked up at you, struggling to obey him. He put his hand around your neck and started to choke you and you rolled your eyes back in pleasure.

He got close to your face and smirked again at how much of a mess you became. He pushed two fingers inside of you and started to fuck you with his other hand still choking you. You looked at him with an expression of pure ecstasy on your makeup smeared face. You opened your mouth to tell him you were close, and before you could say anything he spat in your mouth. 

He was so fucking attractive in every way that you couldn't believe this was even happening.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so, baby." Kylo smiled at you. Your brows furrowed as he kept his hands on you.

He positioned himself at your entrance and slapped your pussy with his hard, leaking cock. He put his hand over your mouth to muffle your moans. He pushed his member into you slowly and you shut your eyes so tightly at the mixture of pain and pleasure. "That's my good girl, taking supreme leader's cock..." He praised you. Whenever he told you how good you were you immediately had butterflies.

Kylo started to move in and out of you as you adjusted to how big he was. He was breathing extremely hard, and sweat started to drip down his abs, his hair tangled from you pulling it.

He lifted you up and you felt his muscles around you, and you bounced up and down on his dick. Kylo kissed you again, his hand supporting your fragile back. "K-Kylo-" You whimpered as he started fucking your cunt faster. "(Y/n), fuck... you're so tight..." Kylo's eyebrows knitted together as the pleasure started to take over him too.

"I c-can't Kylo, ahh-" You moaned into him and he panted. "Please let me c-come..." You begged him. Kylo was beginning to get weak and he looked you in the eyes. "Yes kitten, come for daddy, now." He told you, and without hesitation you climaxed hard. Your body was trembling and shaking as the intense sensation washed over you. 

Kylo watched you come undone and he was next, he pulled out and you stroked his cock fast. He fucked your mouth hard until you were gagging again, and came all over your tits and mouth. You were both covered in sweat, cum, and Kylo had red lipstick all over his body. "Swallow it, angel." He looked down at you and you obeyed. You licked the excess off of his dick and he moaned quietly.

He picked you up and kissed you lovingly this time, praising you for listening to him and telling you how he'd been waiting for this. 

You looked at him and smiled widely, although you looked like a fucked up mess he said, "You look so beautiful, (y/n)." He kissed your forehead and dressed you back up.

"I-I'm in love with you, Kylo!" You blurted out, emotions running high. He looked at you with a smirk and laughed. "I know, sweetheart." 

You felt heartbroken for a second, were you just a fuck to him and nothing else? Has he done this with other students?

He sat you on his lap once again and stroked your hair lightly. "I love you too, (y/n)." Kylo reassured you. 

Even though you just had extremely intimate moments you still felt shocked at this confession. "I've seen you so many times around campus, I always thought you were so beautiful and kind, an a plus student not to mention, how could I resist you doll? I would have never guessed you would've been so attracted to me, though." He rubbed the back of his head.

Your jaw basically dropped as he revealed these details to you. "Kylo, I-" You started but he stopped you. "You can call me Ben, babe. That's my real name... Ben Solo." He admitted. 

"Ben," You smiled. "Oh my god, I literally don't even know what to say right now..." You closed your eyes. 

"(Y/n), it's a Friday night. Let me take you out." Your eyes twinkled with excitement and you nodded. "Umm, we should probably get cleaned up first, though." Ben laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting hot and bothered while writing this lmao, i hope it satisfies some of you fellow thirsty bitchesss. ;)))

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hoped you like the first chapter of this mess. I promise it'll turn into smut very soon, I had to get the setup out of the way first. It always feels more satisfying once it takes a while for it to happen anyway ;)


End file.
